Mew Mew Power X
by Flamehog
Summary: A crossover of Mew Mew Power and Sonic basically. So I am not going to change the Mew Mew Power plot that much, just small amounts. Sonic is Human in this. I need reviews and favs to continue
1. Chapter 1

**Tokyo Mew Mew Power X**

**I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW,SONIC OR DBZ OR SMBZ**

**I wil be using Mew Mew Power English dub names.**

**...**

**June 12**

**Time:15:00**

Zoey and her new bosses Eliiot and Wesly introduced her to her new enemies the Predisites; normal animals that have been taken over by something called an infuser which combines with the animal and turns it into a huge monster.

Zoey, Eliot and Wesly were explaining to Zoey about her powers.

" You mutated me?! " She said suprised tone.

" No, you already had all the components, so in other words y- "

" Wait... I was a mutant already... " Zoey frowned.

" Your not a mutant your a Mew Mew and you are the Earth's greatest hope " Eliot said in his usual serious tone.

" I can't even catch the school bus and your telling me to save the world?! " Zoey fell to her knees at that moment.

" We didn't choose you it was destiny so you just gotta get used to it.. " Eliot said with a smile on his face.

Zoey got up from her knees a yelled " You know ever since I've become I mutant I've started meowing and purring and acting like a total freak! So don't ask me to get used to it! "

" Zoey.. "

" Huh.. " Zoey looked to find out that Wesly took her hand.

" Zoey.. look I know this a big change for you... but put it this way you are the most important girl on the planet. Men will tear their hearts out just to get a look a your face. Zoey... put your faith in our hands.. " Wesly then kissed Zoey's hand, which made her blush.

" That's assuming ya don't mess up " Eliot said ruining the mood. He got up a flicked her nose.

" So don't mess up, little hero " Eliot as he walked off.

" Wait.. why am I the only evil fighting freak? " Zoey asked.

" Your not... there are four others like you " Eliot said.

" Who are they? " Zoey asked once again.

" Finding them will be your first mission. Each Mew has a mark on their body " Eliot said.

" That's not true " Zoey said as she began to check her self " I have no mark o- AHHH! " She shrieked. She discovered that their was a pink mark on her thigh.

" Make it go away! " Zoey shouted.

" No way.. it comes with the whole mutation package " Eliot stated.

Zoey sighed " Is there anything else you have to tell me.. "

Zoey turned towards Wesly who looked like he was holding something in his hand.

" Whatcha got? " She asked.

Wesly opened his hand and he held something pink and furry.

" Whatcha got? Whatcha got? " A floating pink heart shaped furry object with cat ears and a tail flew out of Wesly's hand and flew around Zoey.

" Aww.. who's this guy.. " She said as the floating heart landed on Zoey's shoulder and began to purr and rub against her cheek.

" This is R-2000, your new partner in your battle against the aliens; he has sensors that is able to detect an Infuser or a Predisite " Wesly said.

" Cool! " R-2000 flew onto Zoey's hand.

" I shall call him... Minimew! " Zoey said.

Minimew began to pur indicating that he likes the name.

" Minimew Minimew Minimew! "

**POP!**

With a loud pop and a cloud of smoke Minimew shrunk himself.

" Oh.. by the way.. " Eliot interjected " Your gonna have to start working here Immediately "

" Wha! You mean this is actually a real Cafe?! " Zoey said with shocked expression on her face" You mean I- "

" Don't worry Zoey " Wesly interrupted " I won't be much work, the Cafe's main function is to act as a cover so I highly doubt we'll have very many costumers " Welsy said " Zoey.. you are a... Super Hero " Wesly finished.

" Superhero! " Zoey said with stars in her eyes.

" Mark! will..think... I'm cool! No... wait.. HE'LL THINK I'M A FREAK! " She yelled.

...

" Alright Minimew, our first mission is to find the others. You got any ideas? " Said Zoey as she held up her phone where Minimew is attached.

" Predisite alert Predisite alert! " Warned Minimew.

" Huh... where? " Zoey looked around her, but saw nothing.

" Are you sure? Is it like invisible or something? " Zoey wondered.

" Predisite approaching! caution! "

Zoey turned around, but instead of a Predisite a dog came running towards her and it jumped at her.

" S-Stop your tickling me! " Screamed Zoey, but the dog continued to lick her.

" Mickey! " The dog stopped licking Zoey and jumped off and ran towards an old lady.

" Mickey... dear oh dear. He jumped right out of the window " The old lady said " You wanted to play with the little tramp didn't you! " The old lady said playfully as she picked up the dog.

" Tramp?! " Zoey said angrily

" Oh Mickey, we have to give you another bath! " A girl who looked just about Zoey's age emerged out of the car, she had neat dark blue hair that was tied into two balls on the sides on her head and she wore fancy clothing.

" What do you say madam? " Said the old lady.

The girl walked towards Zoey and handed her a white cloth.

" Here, use it to wipe your face "

Zoey proceeded to wipe her face.

" Its made of silk " The girl added.

" I know its really soft " Zoey said.

" Here you go, thanks " Said Zoey.

" Why would I want it now? you touched it, no offence but I couldn't possibly touch it now.. " The girl turned away from Zoey and proceeded to go back to her car.

" Have a nice day! " She said. The car drove way.

" Bitch... " Zoey muttered angrily.

" Bitch alert bitch alert! " Repeated Minimew.

...

The next day at school Zoey was feeling very frantic, she was checking anyone in her school for marks.

Zoey ran into her two friends: Mimi and Megan.

" Hey guys! " Zoey began checking her friends for any Mew marks.

" Errrr.. hey Zoey, whats up? " Mimi said.

" Um.. have you guys... noticed any new marks on your body? " Zoey asked trying not to go red with embarrassment.

" No... " They both said in unison.

" Are.. you okay? " They asked.

" Yeah why wo- "

" Hey Zoey " Said an unexpected voice.

All three of them saw that it was Zoey's crush, Mark.

" Later.. " Said Mimi and Megan.

" No...! " Zoey cried but it her friends had already left her alone with her crush.

" H-Hey Mark, how's it goin'? " She said trying to play it cool.

" Your looking at the bruise I got in kendo class yesterday aren't you? " He asked.

" Uh.. thats what that is, hehe.. " Zoey said nervously.

" Heh, yeah.. Greg Davis, got me real good " Mark said as he showed her his bruise.

Zoey look down and frowned " Of course its a bruise, you couldn't possibility be one.. " She said loudly enough for Mark to hear.

" Uh.. I wouldn't be one what? " Mark asked.

" Uhhh nothing! " Zoey said as she waved her hands " So uhh- " Zoey dropped her bag and stuff on the floor.

" Fuck...! " She cursed silently, then she went down on her knees and proceeded to pick up her things.

" Here let me help " Mark said as he went down on his knees and assisted her on picking up her stuff.

" You kinda had me worried on Saturday, you were acting so weird.. " Mark put his hand on hers which caught her by surprise.

" If you ever need to talk about it, just ask " He said.

Zoey felt her heart beating like it was about to come out of her chest and she felt heat in her cheeks.

" So anyways I hear we.. "

Zoey looked in the mirror in front of her and saw she had cat ears coming out of her head.

" Aww.. " They began to twitch.

_" Crap... " _She thought.

" AHHHHHH! " She screamed

" Huh whats the m- " Mark was about to turn around, but Zoey turned his head away so he couldn't see her.

" I just saw a big spider and i- " Zoey stopped when she saw that not only did she have cat ears but also a tail, her ears vanished and she sighed in relief.

" A spider where? " Mark said.

" Aww... " Zoey 's tail was still visible and at that moment Zoey picked up all her things and stood in front of a shelf with her hands behind her back to hide her tail.

" Hehe.. must of gotten away! Whoa! look at that clock, is that really the right time? Gotta go have a nice day! " Zoey ran backwards down the hallway, leaving a confused Mark who just blinked.

...

" Yeah... that might happen from time to time..meh.. it slipped my " Said Eliot who had his eyes glued to a book.

" I-It slipped you mind! Oh.. I hope Mark didn't see anything.. " Zoey said

" IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU MIGHT WANNA TELL ME THAT HAPPENS FROM TIME TO TIME!? " She screamed angrily to Eliot who seemed unfazed by her outburst.

...

Once Zoey's shift ended she decided to go and chill out at the park.

Zoey sat on a bench holding up her phone where Minimew was attached to.

" So Minimew, where should we start looking for the others? " She asked expecting an answer, but.. nothing came out. Zoey shrugged and was going to put her phone down, but she was stopped when she felt something holding her wrist

Zoey looked up and saw a hooded figure.

" Hey little girl, that phone looks nice hand it over " The hooded figure said with a threatening tone.

Zoey felt his grip tighten.

" G-Get off! your.. squeezing me! " Zoey cried out in pain as the hooded figure continued to tighten his grip, he yanked her arm which caused her to stand from her seat.

" Give me the phone " He said

" N-Never! " Zoey said.

" Fine.. have it your way.. " The hooded figure said with no emotion. He pulled out a rusty dagger from his pocket and went in for the kill.

Zoey closed her eyes expecting the worse to come, but instead she felt a little pain from her wrist and a light breeze.

" Huh.. "

When she opened her eyes she saw a boy who looked about her age with spiky blue hedgehog hair, he wore the same uniform as her except that it was the males addition, he looked the same height as Mark and he had his foot and the hooded figures ugly face which he revealed.

" Who... " Zoey stared at her savior who just turned around and faced her and he looked at her with a look of concern.

" You alright? " He asked Zoey.

Zoey was lost for words.

_" Who is this guy? and why is he wearing the same uniform? Could it be he's a new student..? And where did he come from I didn't hear him arrive... actually I felt a breeze... "_

...

**I hope you enjoyed my story. Please fav and give me pointers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tokyo Mew Mew Power X**

**I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW,SONIC OR DBZ OR SMBZ**

**I wil be using Mew Mew Power English dub names.**

**...**

**Episode 2: Toot Toot Sonic Warrior!**

" G-Get off me you little bastard! " Yelled an angry robber.

The boy looked down at the robber " Its Sonic, not bastard! "

The blue haired teen now known as Sonic, turned to Zoey and asked her once again if she is okay.

" Yeah... thanks " Zoey blushed

_" He is cute! He's even cuter than Mark! WAIT WHAT! No! I love Mark! Wait Ugh! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "_

Zoey snapped back into reality when she heard a rip.

Somehow the robber managed to get back on his feet and tried to stab Sonic with his rusty knife, but Sonic managed to move out the way in time, luckily he only ripped part of Sonic's shirt, however.. only a bit of blood dripped.

Zoey eyes widened when she saw something on his shoulder.

_" A mark!? "_

On his shoulder was a pink heart with spikes coming out of it.

Just to make sure she wasn't seeing things she checked her mark which was on her thigh, after looking she knew she wasn't seeing things. The boy before her is a Mew...

The robber tried to attack Sonic with multipal jabs from his dagger, but Sonic dodged all of them.

" ARAAAHH! " Screamed the robber as he tried to to attack Sonic with another strike from her dagger, but this time, Sonic attacked the robber first with a barrage of punches moving so fast that nor the robber or Zoey can see them.

" Say goodbye! " Sonic finished the job with one final kick to the face, which sent the robber running back to where he came from while holding his face.

Sonic turned to Zoey and asked her " Are you alright? " He asked.

Zoey smiled at him " Yes and thank you... " The boy gave her a thumbs up and flashed her a smile.

The young man walked up to her and asked " What's your name? I see you around school sometimes. My name is Sonic Kudo. " He stuck his hand out.

" Zoey Momomiya, nice to meet you " She said while shaking his hand.

Zoey looked over at Sonic's shoulder and blood is still coming out of the wound,

" Is your shoulder alright? " Sonic nodded " Yeah... its just a small cut... and look its drying up.. " He said

" So... Zoey... where are you off to now? " Asked Sonic.

" I dunno... I'm just chillin' here.. on the bench... thinking about getting pizza... " She said

" Mind If I join ya? " He asked.

Zoey smiled " Not at all " Then the two went to the bench and began talking about themselves. Sonic talked to Zoey about a mark on his right shoulder.

" A mark! Can I see it ! " She asked.

" Yeah have a look... " Sonic rolled up his other sleeve and showed it to Zoey who saw a pink heart with spikes. Zoey was unsure that what she was looking at was a Mew mark so she asked him.

" Hey, how long have you had that mark for? " Sonic looked over to the shoulder Zoey is looking at " Oh that... my Mom told me I always had this mark... "

She gasped then lifted up her skirt a bit.

" Z-Zoey what are you doing! " Sonic said.

When Zoey reailsed that Sonic was looking she went into a panic " Uhh... I wanna show you something... " She saw Sonic edge away from her a bit.

" No no no no no! Its not what you think " Zoey cried " I have a mark like yours, its on my thigh " She said.

" Oh.. well do it quickly... "

Sonic moved in closer and Zoey show her the mark on her upper thigh, which was a pink heart with whiskers.

" Whoa! That's weird! " Sonic said, forgetting that he was still looking at Zoey's leg.

" Get a room! " Shouted a random person.

The two teens stopped what they were doing and blushed bright red.

" Sonic... your Mew "

Sonic looked at her dumbfounded.

Zoey sighed and began to explain what a Mew is to our blue haired teen.

Sonic looked at her " So.. we're defenders of the Earth...? "

Zoey nodded.

" So... tomorrow after school, are ya gonna take me to your boss? " He asked.

" Yeah, we're looking for more members.. my boss said their are five Mews, so I guess that makes it four now that your here... " Zoey said.

" Alright... so what do we do now? " He asked.

Zoey shrugged " I was gonna get pizza, care to join me? " Asked Zoey

" Sure, shall I pay half " Sonic said as he rubbed his belly as it growled loudly.

Then the two got up from the bench and proceeded to walk out of the park and to the pizza place.

...

The next day straight after school, Zoey and Sonic took off to cafe.

When they went in, they saw that the place was full of school students and serving the m were none other than Eliot and Wesley.

Eliot stopped what he was doing an walked over to Zoey.

" Where have you been?! work started 10 minutes ago! " Eliot Shouted angrily. Before Zoey could defender herself against Eliot's wrath, he looked at Sonic for a moment.

" Who the hell is this? " He yelled.

" This is Sonic, I met him yesterday at the park and I found out something about the... " Zoey leaned in closer and whispered " The Mews.. "

" Oh really? We'll see about that. "

Eliot looked at Sonic and said " Follow me and Zoey get to work " He snapped. When Eliot walked ahead, Sonic shrugged at Zoey who went to the back to get changed.

...

When Eliot and Sonic got to the secret part of the cafe which contained a computer and a , Sonic looked around in awe.

" Okay kid, I'm going to run a scan to see if you are a Mew, but first let me see the mark " He said before sitting on his chair.

Sonic rolled up his blazer on his right arm all the way to his shoulder and above a small sealed wound was a pink heart with spikes.

" How long have you had it? " Eliot asked.

" I dunno, I just noticed it now... " Sonic said.

Eliot said and turned to his computer and began typing and then he said to Sonic.

" Don't move I'm going to scan you " Sonic stopped all moving and stayed perfectly still, then the floor below Sonic lifted itself of the ground and out from that part of the floor the space around Sonic was surrounded by a strange light.

Eliot's computer began scanning Sonic...

" A hedgehog? That's strange... " Eliot said as he began clicking on various things.

Eliot pressed a button and the strange like around Sonic vanished.

Eliot turned to Sonic with his usual scowl.

" Sonic Maurice... you are the 6th Mew "

Sonic looked at Eliot with blank expression. Eliot sighed and said " I'll explain it.. "

...

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tokyo Mew Mew Power X**

**I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW,SONIC OR DBZ OR SMBZ**

**I wil be using Mew Mew Power English dub names**

**Changes: Sonic's hair will be brown instead of blue and his eyes will be onyx instead of emerald green.**

**And last of all Zoey's age group is that she is 15**

**...**

**Episode 3: The slender girl**

Eliot explained what Sonic's role as a Mew and now that he knows what the situation is, he now has to find a way to awaken his hidden power, but for now he is going to assist Zoey on finding the other Mews while at the same time working at the cafe. Although recently Zoey and Sonic went and found another Mew who goes by the name of Corina who was attacked by an alien, but Zoey managed to defeat with Sonic's help and now she is part of Team Mew Mew.

...

" WE'RE LATE! " Yelled Zoey as she and Sonic ran down the street dodging civilians on their way.

" WHY DOES THIS KEEP ON HAPPENING!? " She yelled.

" Well... it would help if you went to bed on time... " Sonic said lazily.

" I DID A- " Zoey was cutt off when she saw Sonic running backwards while folding his arms.

" HOW THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THAT? " She screamed.

Sonic shrugged at her.

Sonic looked behind him and saw a turn up ahead, so he turned around and they both turned left into a allyway, but when they did they saw a girl with green hair walking in the opposite direction.

" AHHH! " Sonic managed to stop , however Zoey ran into the girl and fell onto the floor.

" Ow.. crap " Muttered Zoey as she rubbed her head hoping to sooth the pain.

" Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! " Zoey looked up and saw a girl her age with dark green hair with two long braids at the back, blue eyes and she wore large thin circular glasses and last of all she wore different school uniform.

" Uhh don't worry about it " Zoey said as she got up.

" Here you go " Zoey saw the girl handing her school bag over.

Zoey thanked the girl and took the bag " I'm sorry " She said.

Zoey waved her hands " Its cool really "

The girl bowed her head in respect.

" Oh Bridget! " Then three other girls came from behind her.

" C-Coming! " The girl picked up her stuff and ran over to the three girls.

Soon after that Sonic tapped Zoey on her shoulder and said to her " We're late " Then at that moment the two teens ran to school without a second to spare.

...

Once school ended Zoey walked back with Sonic telling him about her day and how many times she fell asleep.

" You fell asleep standing while holding the basket ball? What are you a horse? " Sonic joked.

Zoey smiled at Sonic's joke.

" I tihnk I know why I'm so tired... " Zoey said.

" Why? " Asked Sonic.

Zoey stopped walking " That damn cafe! Its always been you and I doing all the work! "

At that moment Sonic yawned " Yeah.. right. Maybe its cuz' your a cat and cats tend to sleep a lot, maybe now that your a cat you need more sleep than a normal human " Sonic concluded.

Zoey stared at Sonic wide eyed " Wow.. I didn't know you knew so much... " Sonic shurugged.

" And I'm always doing everything! while Corina is drinking tea, I'm serving tables and I have to go and hunt aliens and train! " She complained.

" Come one then, you give them a piece of your mind when we get to work " Sonic said to Zoey.

...

Once they got to the cafe they got changed and started work, Zoey got changed into her maid outfit. While Sonic got dressed as a waiter.

All afternoon the two have been working hard while Coirina, Wesly and Eliot watched as they worked so they wouldn't have to.

During the course of working, Sonic and Corina overheard one of the tables talking about a ghost of a dead girl in their school Excalibur High.

On that same table Zoey noticed that one of the girls is the one she ran into this morning. Zoey stood near the table so she could overhear their conversation.

" Bridget, we want you to go to our school at night and take a photo ghost girl " One of them said.

" You are our friend aren't you "

Zoey didn't like the sound of this. The green haired girls 'friends' are making her do something.

A evil grin appeared on Zoeys face when she saw Sonic carrying several orders of strawberry short cake.

Before he went passed Zoey stuck her leg out.

" Order for table f- AHH! " Then all of the strawberry shortcake fell onto the girls.

" What the hell?! " One of them said.

They all looked up at Sonic who was about to apologize.

" Watch it you stupid nerd! " Shouted to girls angrily as they wiped the short cake off their faces.

Sonic waved his hands " Hey chill out It was an accident! There is no need for name calling "

" I'll show you accident! " Then one of the girls lunged at him with a balled fist, but missed when Sonic sidestepped before the punch hit ihm.

The girl fell flat on her face.

" Damn it! You little runt! "

The girls were about to attack, but that stopped when Wesly appeared and managed to charm the girls and give them a tour of the kitvhrn, which caused them to forget about what happened.

When Zoey saw that the other three girls were gone so she made her move.

" Funny right? " Asked Zoey, but before the other girl could answer Zoey said to her

" No need to thank me.. I'm sure you enjoyed it just as much as I did " Zoey said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

" Uh... well.. " The green haired teen was lost for words obviously.

" But.. I gotta ask ya, you do you keep on hanging out with those girls? I've noticed that they are taking advantage of you " Zoey concluded.

The girl looked up to Zoey and said " I don't really mind really... Its just that they are the most popular girls at our school and I ... never really had any friends... and I noticed that friends do stuff for one another so I decided that If I do stuff for them they will be my friend " The girl said.

" You properly don't hve that issue heheh... " She said.

Zoey smiled at her and said " You'd be surprised. So whats your name? I'm Zoey "

But before she could answer a whiny voice called out " Bridget! Come on we're leaving now! "

" Bye then... " The girl now known as Bridget got up and ran over to the girls.

" Bye you guys take care of Bridget for me! " Zoey cried out.

And with that the girls left the cafe.

...

As soon as her shift finished, she saw Corina and Sonic standing in front of the front door.

" Ahh Zoey just in time, come on we're leaving " Corina said.

" Huh? " Is all what Zoey could say " Leaving? Where are we going? " She asked.

" We're going to that school to investigate that ghost issue. Because I think its an alien " Corina said.

Sonic noticed Zoey was trembling " Zoey? Whats the matter? " Asked Sonic.

" Uhh.. nothing..." She lied

" The why are you trembling? " Added Corina.

" Because... I HATE GHOSTS! " She screamed.

" I'M TERRIFIED! " She cried.

" I don't care, aren't we meant to be protectors of the earth? If so we shouldn't be afraid of ghosts " Corina said.

" I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT GOING! " Whined Zoey.

Corina sighed " Fine have it your way.. "

...

Later that evening... Sonic, Corina and Zoey were at the gates of Excalibur High.

" Here we are " Corina said.

" Fuck my life... " Zoey said.

" Alright lets get ready to jump over " Corina said. Then Zoey and Corina leaped over the gate while Sonic climbed over.

In no time at all they were already scouting the outside.

" I hear this school has a pool, my school doesn't have a pool and its suppost to be the best " Corina said

The three continued to walk across the campus of the school.

While they were walking, Zoey was about to ask Corina something until, Corina pointed at a shadow.

" AHHH! " She screamed as she ran down the campus.

" Are those eyes!? " Yelled out Sonic and as soon as he said that Zoey came running back with her cat ears and tail out .

Zoey stooped in front of Corina and that is when she blew on her neck.

" FUCK MMMMMMMEOW! "

Corina and Sonic were both laughing until their stomachs were hurting.

Zoey however was on the floor trying to crawl out of here.

" Lets find the pool guys " Corina said as she walked off, Sonic helped Zoey up.

" S-Sonic can you hold me hand? " Zoey asked as she tried to suppress the blush.

" Sure " Sonic answered

When the three teens reached the pool, they found nothing.

" C-Can we go home now? " Zoey suggested.

" Nope we still have to check inside " Corinia said.

When the three teens got inside they found themselves walking down a dark hallway, Zoey found a flash light and used it to light the way.

" Ya know this is like that game, Slender Man " Sonic said.

Zoey thought back and rememebred when she played that game and she also remembered that she coudn't go outside at night or sleep for months after she played it.

" Slender what? " Corina said confused.

" Slender man, its a game when you're trapped in a forest with no means of escape and you have to find the eight pages and then you can leave, but once you find one page you begin to hear thi- "

Sonic was cut off when he heard a loud thumping noise.

" Yeah , like that " Sonic said loudly.

Zoey felt something wet travel down her leg , she looked down and she realized that she was peeing herself.

Sonic and Corina were still talking about the Slender man game.

"..And when you are near the Slender man the music and atmosphere go eerie like he is right behind you. In my opinion that's the best part of the game when you realize he's right behind you and you have to try and get away a- " Sonic cut off again when they heard a dripping sound.

They both turned to Zoey who was going pale, they both saw a clear substance running down her leg and they saw that she was clinging on to Sonic's entire arm.

" Man... I didn't think she would be this scared... " Sonic said.

" Yeah... lets get her out of here next to time it will just be you and I that should investigate paranormal activatity. " Corina said.

" Noted " Sonic answered as he picked up Zoey like a bride, despite the fact that she we her self.

" Sonic... is that you? " Sonic noticed that Zoey's skin was going back to normal.

" Yep don't worry, we're getting out of here " He said reassuring her.

The sound of dripping occurred once again.

" Is it Zoey again? " Corina asked.

" Nope, I would of felt it, she's calm now " Sonic answered.

The two teens tried to listen in but suddenly a torrent of water shot out of somewhere and began to surrounded the Mews.

" Crap! " But before the water reached them, Corina managed to transform at a faster rate.

" Heart arrow! " Corina fired her bow at the water but it managed to dodge it and escape out the window.

" Get back here! "Corina jumped through the window.

Sonic went over to the window and saw Corina fighting it off.

" Predisite alert! " Then out from her pocket Minimew flew out.

" Predisite... " Zoey finally came to her senses and managed to jump out of Sonic's arms.

" W-What happened? Why are you carrying me? " She asked him.

" You VERY scared, thats all I gotta say. Ask Corina what happened " Sonic said.

Zoey sighed and got out her power pendant " You coming? " She asked.

" Yeah, but I won't be able to jump out the window, I'll find another way! " And with that Sonic ran down the hallways, leaving Zoey alone.

" Thank you... "

...

Zoey went into her Mew form and jumped out of the window.

" Corina! " She shouted.

" Corina looked up and saw Zoey above her, she landed gracefully on her feet.

" Zoey are you alright now? " Corina asked.

" I'm fine r- " Zoey was cut off when the water creature tried to attack them.

" How rude! " Zoey' summoned her strawberry bell and pointed it at the water.

" Strawberry bell... full power ! " The heart shaped weapon shot a beam of white light at the water creature, destroying it in the process.

The two girls watched as the creature dispersed.

They heard a window smashed near them and out of it came out Sonic. He ran over to his two comrads.

" Hey guys! Did you defeat the alien? "He asked.

Zoey nodded " Yep and we kicked its butt! "

However their victory was short lived when they saw a bright light coming from behind the rubble, they went closer and they saw a figure standing there emitting an green aura with bubbles.

" Is that the ghost? " Asked Sonic

" No... its the girl from the cafe! " Corina said

" Bridget! " Zoey cried out.

The figure revealed to be Bridget, but she looked different...

She was no longer wearing her uniform instead an different outfit similar to Zoey and Corina.

" Look at what she's wearing! " Shouted Zoey.

" N-No way, do think she could be? " Corina asked.

Bridget moved her hand and on her chest was a pink mark, but it looked different to others.

" She's a Mew! " Zoey said.

Bridget aura flared and she held up her hand and aimed it at Corina, then from her hand a torrent of water came out and hit Corina and sent her flying to a wall.

" No! " Yelled Zoey as she ran to Corina.

" You'll be getting yours Pinky! " Spat Bridget as she shot another torrent of water at Zoey.

" No! " Sonic vanished from his spot and reappeared in from of Zoey and the water that was about to hit her dispersed.

" Y-You what the hell have you done?! " Shouted a angry Bridget.

" I'll show you, I'm protecting everyone! " Then a a light surrounded Sonic.

Zoey was blinded by the light being released, but once it faded she saw Sonic, but this time with cobalt blue hair his hair was spikier than i used to be, he wore a blue vest dark blue shorts with odd looking red shoes with a white strap and a golden buckle with white socks, white gloves and last of all on top of his head were two blue hedgehog ears and short blue tail.

Bridget was blown away slightly by Sonic's powerful aura.

" S-Sonic is that you " Asked a slightly startled Zoey.

Sonic turned around and looked at her with his new emerald green eyes.

" Of course, now you stay here and I'll try and reason with her " Then Sonic turned his attention to Bridget and said.

" Why are you attacking us? " Sonic asked her.

Bridget responded with another water attack, however Sonic easily swatted the attack away.

" Is it because you alone? When I was serving I overheard what those girls were saying and I noticed they were taking advnatage of you, treating you like their puppet. "

This made Bridget tear up " I-I'm not listening to you! Tidalwa- "

" ENOUGH! " Sonic shouted angrily.

" Hear me out will ya? If you don't agree what I'm saying then you can attack me all you want! " Then at that moment Bridget put her hands by her side showing Sonic that she's going to listen.

" Your just angry at the world because you think your all alone right? You always had to aching pain in your heart like you ate somethin' bad! " Sonic said.

" Y-Yes... I've been trying so hard to make friends and to make things worse I've become this freak! " She said.

" ITS JUST SO HARD TO LIVE IN A WORLD WHERE NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME! " She cried out.

" Don't give me that rubbish! Sure its not fun being the loser, but that is no excuse to act this way! Now we got a battle to finish! " Sonic snapped. This struck Bridget really hard.

Then Sonic curled into a ball and began spinning at high speed then he charged at her.

Bridget closed her eyes waiting for worst to come, but instead of that she felt a tap on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw Sonic with a smile on his face.

" Relax, I wasn't going to attack a friend of mine " Sonic said.

Then Zoey and Corina walked over to her " Your a Mew now Bridget, we're protectors of the Earth. You may not know but you awesome and you have special powers" Zoey said as she put her hand on her shoulder.

Tears escaped Bridget's eyes " And that also means your gonna have to be our friend and one more thing " Zoey grabbed onto Bridget said " No more apologizing! " The two girls both fell into the pool.

" Whoops heh... heh... " Zoey said

" Yo Bridget, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Sonic Sonic Maurice. "

" My name is Corina and I'm the team leader "

" What?! No your not! " Zoey cried out.

...

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

"

"


End file.
